Stars in the Sky
by VideoGamingGirl
Summary: The fight between Itachi and Sasuke. Two brothers coming together in one last fight. But this time, the ending is different. My first story, please R&R! Be gentle in your reviews, like I said, this is my first.


It had all come down to this. The final battle between the two Uchiha brothers. Sasuke and Itachi moved towards each other, wielding swords. Instead of the fury and desire for revenge being the main emotion in Sasuke's deep, black eyes, instead there was something like resignation in them, his older brother noticed. Itachi was soon distracted from his thoughts as Sasuke's sword sliced at him. Itachi blocked the thrust easily, and stabbed downwards at his little brother. It was a stab that the younger Uchiha should've been able to dodge easily. But this time, Sasuke didn't even move as the keen blade struck him in the chest. Itachi was stunned. He had always thought that he would be the one to be killed by his dear otouto_._ Yet, here was Sasuke, falling to the ground, his terrible wound bleeding profusely. Without thinking, Itachi swiftly caught Sasuke, carefully laying him down on the ground. Blood poured from the fatal wound, staining the boy's clothes scarlet. Sasuke was still alive, but barely. He had a small smile on his lips as he looked up at his brother. Then he spoke a word that he hadn't used for years. "Nii-san…" He said, his voice soft and barely audible.

Itachi's eyes widened, as he held his little brother gently. Without a single push, apologies and tears both began to flow out of the older man. "Sasuke, I'm sorry…I didn't think-I thought…" Sasuke's slender hand gently stopped his ramble, closing his mouth. There was no anger in his eyes, no sense of lost vengeance. Only love. "It's…not your...fault…" The raven-haired boy managed to whisper. His face twisted slightly as the pain overwhelmed him for a moment. Itachi could only watch helplessly as the dreadful injury slowly took his brother's life. Sasuke finally managed to control his tremors of pain. His onyx-colored eyes looked into Itachi's own. He looked so…innocent, just like the little boy that Itachi had taken care of so many years ago. And betrayed…

Itachi thought to himself. "Nii-san…" Itachi's mind quickly focused on his little brother again. "Yes, otouto?" He asked, gently moving loose strands of black hair away from Sasuke's pale face. The boy looked almost…frightened. "Nii-san, where will I go? When I die. Will it be a bad place?" Itachi smiled at Sasuke, although tears continued to course down his face. He shook his head. "No, otouto, you go on to a better place. You'll become a star, and you will always be with those you love." Sasuke made a small, disagreeing sound. "Be with those I love…But…you won't be there Nii-san…" He murmured worriedly. He clutched Itachi's hand with all the strength he had left. Itachi's heart was shattering. For all that he had done to his little brother, Sasuke still...The raven-haired boy tugged at his elder brother's hand weakly. "Promise. Promise me that every night, you'll look for me, a new star in the sky and remember me. Promise me that you'll be with me again someday." He pleaded, gazing up at Itachi with hopeful eyes. Itachi could only hope that whatever god there was would allow him to fulfill the promise he was about to make. "I promise, otouto. I promise." Sasuke added as an afterthought, almost as if he were worried. "I won't be hard to find, I promise. I'll be that little star, not too close to the others, but not too far either." Itachi nodded understandingly and murmured his promise.

A gentle smile graced Sasuke's features. His hand fell back to the ground, resting on the soft ground. The light was beginning to fade from his onyx eyes. "Thank you Nii-san…" He whispered softly. Blood continued to flow from his wound, almost as if mocking the elder Uchiha. Itachi shook his head, and smiled back at his little brother. "Anything for you, little brother." He murmured quietly. He gently poked Sasuke in the forehead. The young boy smiled weakly as he remembered the old gesture. "I…love you…Nii-san…" Sasuke whispered, the life escaping his body in the form of red liquid. Glimmering tears flowed down Itachi's face afresh, as he sensed his little brother's life leaving. "I love you too, otouto." He said softly, hugging his little brother closely. With a sigh, the raven's last breath escaped him. His body lay limp in Itachi's arms, but a peaceful little smile rested on Sasuke's face. For all Itachi had done or said in the past, he had managed to comfort the young Uchiha in his last moments.

* * *

Several days later, the funeral was held. Everyone in the village had come, to be united in their grief and sorrow for the passing of a talented prodigy with a bright future. "The flower died before it had the chance to truly bloom." Kakashi murmured under his breath quietly. Naruto's fists were clenched, and tears were running down his tanned face. "Sasuke…I swear…I'll work hard like you and become Hokage!" He said determinedly. Sakura's sea green eyes were overflowing with tears. "Sasuke-kun…I'll miss you…" She said brokenly, turning her head and sobbing into Kakashi's shoulder. Naruto soon joined her. Team 7 was no more. In its place, was a broken family trying to piece itself back together. Sasuke had been cremated, as was the way of the Uchiha. Born by fire, die by fire. Kakashi took a small portion of the ashes, and allowed the wind to take them. Naruto took a small part of the ashes, and let them fall into the river, to be carried away by the gentle current. Lastly, Sakura took what was left of Sasuke's ashes, and spread them among the nearby trees. Wholly united with wind, earth, water, and fire, Sasuke was at peace.

A gentle rain began to fall, lightly caressing everyone's faces. Naruto looked up wonderingly. "Maybe…" He whispered to himself. He held out his hand and caught some of the rain. When he held it, it was almost as if he could see Sasuke's face in it. 'What are you wasting time for dobe? Get going and become Hokage all ready!' Naruto could've sworn that he'd heard Sasuke's scornful, yet teasing voice. He felt a new determination rise within him. He whispered a silent thanks into the wind. Sakura looked up as well, the rain mingling with her tears. She could've sworn that she'd heard Sasuke's light voice somewhere. 'Move on…Remember me, but keep your life flowing…' His sultry laugh filled her ears. 'Lee loves you, you know. Go, and find happiness.' Sakura nodded, tears still trickling down her face. She would listen, but she would always remember her first love. Kakashi was last. 'Kakashi-sensei…' A light sigh was heard. 'Don't read your Icha Icha Paradise books in front of more twelve year olds, all right? You've all ready corrupted Naruto into becoming a pervert.' Sasuke's voice said teasingly. 'Naruto and Sakura…' His voice became wistful. 'Teach them well. Teach them, how you would've taught me. Good-bye Kakashi-sensei…' The jounin nodded. With those last words, Sasuke's voice drifted away.

Kakashi brought Naruto and Sakura close. "Come on. Let's go." He murmured quietly. The three began their walk off of the bridge, and back into the village. As they went, all three heard Sasuke's voice whispering. 'I'll always be with you. Forever and ever…' His gentle laugh warmed them more than a fire could. It would be hard, but they would move on. But never alone. No, the third member of Team 7 would always be there. In spirit and in mind.

Later that night, Itachi looked out the window from his room. His eyes searched the skies, until at last they stopped at a new, small, sparkling star. It shone with all the brilliance of a diamond. The Uchiha smiled. "I've kept my promise." He murmured to the star, somehow getting the feeling that Sasuke could hear him. Sure enough, the raven's voice came to his ears. 'So far you have. We'll see about the rest of it.' Sasuke murmured amusedly. Itachi looked up at the sky again. "I'll see you soon, otouto." The younger Uchiha's voice wrapped around him like a warm cloak. 'Of course Nii-san. And I'll be waiting.'

* * *

My first story! Please read and review!


End file.
